Moving On
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Song fic: A mountain climbing trip turns into tragedy. What will happen to the two main people that were affected by this tragedy? Will they be able to find the strength to move on? Completed


Disclaimer: Hey hi, ok here it goes. I don't own anything that deals with the Ronin Warriors or 3 Doors Down, so don't even try and go there. I've made my disclaimer. The only character that is mine is Kaye. So sit back and enjoy! This is my 1st song fic, so I'm not sure if I did it right. email is cokeacola_75@hotmail.com  
=====================================================================================  
The song is called: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down *lyrics\ {*chorus\  
Moving On  
by: Rogue Ronin  
=====================================================================================  
  
*A hundred days have made me older\  
*Since the last time I saw your pretty face\  
*A thousanad lies have made me colder\  
*And I don't think I can look at this the same\  
*All the miles that separate\  
*Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face\  
  
He stands alone on a mountain ledge, staring into the horizon. He doesn't dare close his eyes, because if he did the same scene would play over, and over in his mind. He keeps telling himself that he sould have been quicker. He knew that he could of prevented it from happening. It has been four days since the accident, and he hasn't slept since. After days of anger, frustration, and guilt, he finally yelled out. Tears were now falling freely from his eyes. He fell to his knees and then clutched his head between his shaking hands.  
  
{*I'm here without you baby\  
{*But you're still on my lonely mind\  
{*I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time\  
{*I'm here without you baby\  
{*But you're still with me in my dreams\  
{*And tonight, there's only you and me\  
  
Fatigue suddenly hit him hard and fast. He was trying to fight it, but he knew that it was useless, and then finally let sleep claim him. "What was he thinking, coming up here alone?" asked Ryo in anger.  
"Ryo would you give Kento a break already? He hasn't been acting like himself since the accident." replied Cye in Kento's defense.  
"Hey cut it out you two, we can continue this later. Now help me get Kento down from here and back home." said Rowen sternly. They knew that Rowen was right in what he said, so they stopped arguing and helped him with getting Kento down from the ledge and back home. It didn't take long for them to get back. Cye ran to the door, while Ryo and Rowen were trying to carry Kento into the mansion.  
"Kento! Oh God, is he? Where did you find him?" asked Mia in alarm.  
"He's ok Mia, I'm guessing that Kento couldn't fight the fatigue any more." said Rowen as he and Ryo laid him down on the couch.  
"We found him on the mountain ledge." replied Ryo as he looked towards Kento with concern.  
"You don't mean the same ledge that..?" asked Sage.  
"Yea, the same ledge that the accident happened." replied Cye quietly.  
"No Kaye, no! Hang on I'm coming!" mumbled Kento in his sleep.  
  
*The miles just keep rollin'\  
*As the people leave their way to say hello\  
*I've heard that life is overrated\  
*But I hope that this gets better as we go\  
  
In Kento's dream, Kaye was trying to hold onto the side of the mountain. He tries desperately to get to her before she falls. Just as she was about to fall, he barely got a hold of her wrists. She looks and sees him trying to pull her up. "Kaye, I need you to try and find a foot hold so you can climb up to me." said Kento.  
"I'll try." replied Kaye as she searched.  
"Come on Kaye, that's it nice and easy. You're doing just fine." coaxed Kento as he was trying to pull her up. Just as Kaye placed her foot on the next foot hold, it gave way and Kaye began to lose her footing.  
"Kento!" yelled Kaye as she was hanging on.  
"Kaye you're slipping, I'm having trouble hanging on to you." Kento yelled back as he tried to get a better grip.  
"Kento help me, I'm going to fall!" yelled Kaye as she began to slip further. Just as Kento was about to quickly adjust his grip, she slipped out of his reach and fell onto a nearby ledge.  
"No!" yelled Kento as he quickly scaled down to where Kaye landed. Kento quickly unlatched his harness and kneeled down beside her.  
"Kento." whispered Kaye weakly.  
"Kaye, can you move?" asked Kento in alarm.  
"It hurts too much to tell." replied Kaye.  
"Hold on Kaye, I'll call for help." said Kento as he hurriedly took off his backpack and searched frantically for his cell phone. He found it and called 911. It didn't take long for them to get to the mountain ledge wher they were waiting. The medics quickly placed Kaye onto a stretcher and into the chopper.  
"I'm coming with you!" yelled Kento as he began to get into the chopper. The medics nodded and then moved to make room for him.  
  
{*I'm here without you baby\  
{*But you're still on my lonely mind\  
{*I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time\  
{*I'm here without you baby\  
{*But you're still with me in my dreams\  
{*And tonight girl, there's only you and me\  
  
The chopper landed on the hospital roof. Quickly the medics took her to the emergency room with Kento closely in tow. "I'm sorry sir, but this is as far as you can go." said one of the doctors before he went into the ER. Kento quickly dialed his cell hoping that someone on the other end would pick up.   
Just as he was about to hand up, "hello, Koji residence." said a voice on the other end.  
"Cye." began Kento.  
"Hey Kento, how's..?" Cye began to ask.  
"Not now Cye, quick you and the others have to come to the hospital." said Kento in a panic.  
"Kento, what? The hospital?" asked Cye in alarm.  
"I can't get into it right now, just hurry up and get down here." replied Kento as he hung up. About fifteen minutes later, they all rushed into the hospital's waiting room looking for any sign of Kento.  
"There he is." said Sage as he spotted him down the hall.  
"Kento what happened, where's Kaye?" asked Mia in alarm.  
"She's in the emergency room, the doctors are in with her now." replied Kento.  
"Hey Kento, you didn't answer Mia's question, what happened?" asked Ryo as he looked at him.  
"I had her, why did I let go?" asked Kento in shock. They looked at each other in confusion and in concern, wondering two main questions, what happened on the mountain, and how badly they were suffering from what happened.  
  
*Everything I know, and anywhere I go\  
*It gets hard but it want take away my love\  
*And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done\  
*It gets hard but it want take away my love\  
  
A few hours later, one of the doctors that was in the ER came out. "Kento." said Rowen as he directed his attention to the doctor that walked into the waiting room.  
"Doc, how is she?" asked Kento quietly.  
"I won't lie to you, we almost lost her a few times in there, but she came out of it alright. She's being taken to the ICU as we speak." replied the doctor.  
"The ICU? Why not a regular recovery room? Unless, doc do you think that there might be a chance that she..?" asked Kento as his heart felt like it was going to stop right then and there.  
"No son, it's nothing like that. We just want to keep a close eye on her over night." replied the doctor.  
"There's something else that you're not telling us isn't there doc?" asked Sage.  
"Yes, your friend has a slim chance of being paralyzed from the waist down." replied the doctor.  
"Paralyzed? It it permanent, will she be able to walk again?" asked Cye in alarm.  
"No it's not permanent, but it's rather severe. She will be able to walk again, but it's going to be a very difficult, and long road ahead." replied the doctor.  
"Can we see her?" asked Kento quietly.  
"Not at the moment, come back later tonight after all of you had some time to rest. She'll be asleep for a few hours anyway." replied the doctor as he left them.  
  
{*I'm here without you baby\  
(*But you're on my lonely mind\  
{*I think about you and I dream about you all the time\  
{*I'm here without you baby\  
{*But you're still with me in my dreams\  
{*And tonight girl, there's only you and me\  
  
Back in the livingroom, "it's my fault, I should have hung on." mumbled Kento in his sleep.  
"Is Kento going to be alright?" asked Kaye as she slowly entered the livingroom.  
"Kaye, you should be resting. What are you doing up?" asked Cye as he went over to help her walk to the couch.  
"I couldn't sleep, and besides it's been four days since it happened." replied Kaye as she looked down at Kento in concern.  
"Kaye, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it's my fault." whispered Kento as tears started to flow.  
"Alright that's it, Ryo get me a chair would ya? It's time that Kento and I had a little talk." said Kaye with a little anger.   
"Kaye are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Ryo as he brought over a chair.  
Kaye slowly sat down in the chair, "Ryo don't make me hit you with my crutches. Besides, we've been avoiding the issue for way too long. Kento, hey Kento wake up." said Kaye as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
"Kaye?" asked Kento groggily.  
"Hey there, are you alright? It sounded like you were having one heck of a nightmare." asked Kaye in concern.  
"We'll leave the two of you to talk. Yell if ya need us ok." said Rowen as he and the others left.  
Kento slowly sat up on the couch and looked over at her. "Kento, you and I know that we have to talk about the accident." said Kaye as she looked at him.  
"I don't want to talk about it!" said Kento with a little anger.  
"Too bad, I do!" replied Kaye angrily.  
"Fine, you wanna talk about what happened, then let's talk! It was my fault that you're paralyzed. I've should of had a better hold on you, but I didn't!" Is that what you wanted to hear?" asked Kento as he got off the couch and started to walk away.   
"Kento, get back here right now! Were not done talking yet!" yelled Kaye in anger as she tried to get out of the chair. Kento was almost out of the room, until he heard a crash. He stopped and quickly turned around to see that Kaye was struggling to get up.  
"Kaye, are you alright?" asked Kento in alarm as he quickly came to her side.  
"Dammit, stupid crutches always in my way." replied Kaye in anger.  
"What do you think that you were doing?" asked Kento as he was trying to help Kaye up to the couch.  
"I was thinking of going after you, we're not done with this conversation." replied Kayein annoyance.  
"You are the most stubborn person that I know." said Kento as he sat down next to her.  
"Yea well, I consider that to be a good thing. Now are you going to tell me why you look like crap, or am I going to have to force you to tell me by using my crutches?" asked Kaye with a small smile.  
"Alright Kaye, you win. I haven't slept for four days now. Because if I do, I'll keep seeing the accident over, and over again." replied Kento sadly.  
"Kento, it's not your fault. Accidents happen, even to the best of us. I wish that you would stop blaming yourself." said Kaye as she looked at him.  
"But it is my fault, you're paralyzed because I couldn't hang on to you." replied Kento sadly as he looked at the floor.  
"Kento, I'm not paralyzed. The doctor said that there would be a slim chance that I could be. You know that I've been going to physical therapy ever since I got out of the hospital. I've been fighting, but I can't fight this alone, I need you Kento." said Kaye as she placed her hands on top of his. Kento slowly looked up from the floor, and into her eyes.  
"Kaye, how can you ask me to help you when I'm the one that did this to you?" asked Kento half heartedly.  
"That's it Kento, that's absolutely the last straw! For the last time, it wasn't your fault! You have to accept the fact that you did all that you could on that mountain, and move on. I've accepted it, so why can't you?" asked Kaye as tears began to form. Kento looked down towards the floor again, avoiding any eye contact with her.   
"Fine, if that's the way that it's going to be, then I'll fight this on my own." replied Kaye as tears finally flowed freely from her eyes. Kaye reached over for her crutches, and placed one on either side of her. She tried to push off of the couch, but in the attempt she fell back. Kaye tried again and again, but each time she tried, she kept on falling back. On her last attempt, Kaye pushed off with her crutches a little too hard and started to fall forward. She knew that she was going to hit the ground hard, so Kaye closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. But the impact never came, Kaye slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was hovering a few inches from the floor. She looked back and saw that Kento caught her before she landed on the floor.  
"Kento?" asked Kaye in confusion.  
"Hey are you alright?" asked Kento as he carefully pulled her back onto the couch.  
"Ah yea, I'm alright. What made you decide to finally help me?" asked Kaye as she looked at him.  
"I wasn't going to just sit by and watch you fight this on your own. I've finally decided to stop blaming myself and move on. Besides, the last few times that you were falling backwards into the couch, you almost hit me with one of your crutches." replied Kento with a big grin. Kaye just looked at him and shook her head in amazement. Kento then leaned back into the couch and motioned her to lay back with him. So she laid back onto his chest, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kento looked down at her, smiled and he too closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.   
"It's pretty quiet in there maybe we should go and check on them." said Mia as they walked into the livingroom.  
"It looks like they've finally talked about it and moved on." replied Cye with a smile.  
"Should we wake them?" asked Ryo as he looked over at the two sleeping on the couch.  
"No, let them be. It's been a long day, and it looks like they both have finally moved on." replied Rowen with a smile. 


End file.
